1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning machines and more particularly relates to machines for cleaning rugs, mats, and like objects having large surface areas, but being substantially flat and of a flexible nature and the term "rug" or "mat" is considered herein to include the other, unless otherwise noted.
The present invention relates to cleaning machines and more particularly relates to machines for cleaning rugs, mats, and like objects having large surface areas, but being substantially flat and of a flexible nature.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a rug or mat cleaning machine which utilizes a plurality of successive rollers having differential surface speeds thereby creating tucks or creases in the rug to expose the embedded dirt for easy removal by brushes which also form the alternating rollers.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the cleaning of rugs and mats, such as commercial type mats which are seen in use at the entrance area to large office buildings, in elevators and the like, there is generally provided a washing vessel to which the rugs are added where they can be cleansed much in the manner as a conventional washing machine operates.
However, mats which have a fiber-like surface can easily trap dirt particles deep within even though their overall thickness may be relatively small. The dirt and like particles which are so embedded are difficult to remove. Some prior art devices have attempted to solve the problem of removing dirt and like matter from rugs or mats or similar items which become by the nature of their use quite dirty.
The following table provides a listing of some prior art devices which have been patented:
______________________________________ Prior Art Patents Pantentee(s) U.S. Pat. Nos. Issue Date ______________________________________ H. W. Strassoefer 821,764 May 29, 1906 S. Chase, IV 2,067,752 August 18, 1934 B. R. Andrews 2,276,605 March 17, 1942 C. Mendelson 2,283,011 May 12, 1942 Rodman I. Gregg 3,747,375 July 24, 1973 Rodman I. Gregg 3,864,079 February 4, 1975 ______________________________________
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves the prior art problems and short comings in a simple and inexpensive manner. The present invention provides a cleaning apparatus which is comprised of a plurality of rollers which convey the rug or mat to be cleaned through a cycle which first beats the mat, then washes the mat and thereafter rinses it, and then squeezes the mat to remove extraneous water. In the preferred embodiment there is provided a plurality of feed rollers which grip the mat and convey it at a slower velocity throughout its trip through the machine. Alternating between these feed rollers is a plurality of brush rollers which have a surface velocity substantially higher than the surface velocity of the feed rollers. Thus, a slipping effect is produced between the surface of the brush rollers and the conveying rollers. This slipping effect urges the rug into a tuck or creased position where the rug passes from a brush roller to a feed roller. This differential speed and urging effect creates a crease or bunching up of the rug, the crease or bunching up of the rug preferably occurring in the mat which contains the dirt retaining fiber. Thus, the fiber is flexed to exposes the dirt therewithin. At the time the crease expose the dirt, the crease and dirt are being beaten and cleansed by the roller brushes which are proximately located thereto and are positioned in the washup water. This combination provides an improved cleaning effect which effectively and efficiently cleanses the dirty mats.
In addition pressure belts preferrably are included located above the cleaning brushes to enhance the cleaning action, and, the over-all operation of the machine. The preferred embodiment also includes a special beater roller with projecting axial ridges for initially beating out dust and lint.